Flying Is More Difficult Than It Sounds!
by Lady Cantara
Summary: In first year Lily failed flying. Now it is 7th year and in order to graduate she must first learn to fly. The only problem is her teacher is James Potter and she loathes him. "It's not that hard Lily! Trust me." he said taking her hand.


Disclaimer: Nope.

Summary: In first year, Lily failed her flying class. Now it's 7th year and she can't graduate until she learns. Now the best flyer in the school is going to teach her, James. And she loathes him. Oh dear, what a problem this is going to be.

AN: This story sort of popped into my head, I'm not really sure how and you guys probably don't care, SO! Here is the story and if you would please review I would be very much delighted!

Chapter 1: You've got to be kidding me…

"SHUT UP PETUNIA!"

"-Waking up is fun because the sun shines, and it cheers you up so you shine as well! Waking up is fun because the sun shines and it cheers you up so you shine as well! Waking up is fun because the sun shines and it cheers you up so you shine as well! Waking up is fun because the sun shines and—" Petunia, who had been singing this song to Lily for the past 10 minutes trying to get her to wake up (and to pester her), was cut off by being knocked to the floor after being attacked by Lily's pillow.

"Get out! I am TRYING to sleep." Lily said.

"Aw, what do you need sleep for?" Petunia said but her only answer was a glare from Lily. "You have a letter you know."

"What?" Lily said sitting up properly.

"Yes I flew in this morning with one of those damn blasted birds."

"Is it from Hogwarts?" Lily asked apprehensive.

"No, the Queen. She has taken up an owl service and is asking you what you think of it. YES Hogwarts!" Petunia said throwing her hands in the air.

"Where is it?" Lily asked.

"What do you say?" Petunia asked with a smirk. Lily merely raised and eyebrow and looked at her with a face that said 'Do you really expect me to play along'? Petunia replied with a look that said 'Yes as a matter of fact I do'. Lily rolled her eyes and said please.

"What was that?"

"What are you losing your hearing? Please."

"Huh?"

Lily stood up annoyed. "Fine I'll just have mum make you."

"Fine! Fine. It is on the kitchen table. Goodness you have no patience do you?"

"Not with you I don't. And especially not today. I go back to school in two days and I don't have any of my shopping done."

"Oh stop complaining, mum and dad are taking you to that stupid alley place today."

"I know but I have SO much to get done!"

"Quit whining."

"You quit whining."

"Both of you quit whining and bickering. It is to early." Their mum said. The sisters had entered the kitchen and their mum sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Mum, why must you read that rubbish?" Petunia asked pouring herself a cup. Lily sat down at the table.

"If one of my daughters is going to attend a wizards school in a wizards world I would like to know what is going on in it. You know Lily this really is fascinating. Petunia you should pick up a copy and have a look." Their mum said.

"That's quite alright. Really." Petunia said taking a seat as well.

"Is this my letter mum?" Lily asked.

"Yes, flew in this morning." Her mum said not taking her eyes from the paper.

Lily's brow furrowed. Why was she getting a letter from Hogwarts? She had already gotten her book list along with a letter of congratulations from Professor Dumbledore himself congratulating her on becoming Head Girl. Remus Lupin was as well. He was always so nice and was looking forward to it.

She opened the letter. It had the Hogwarts seal on it, which she broke. The letter read:

_Dear Lillian Evans,_

_ It has come to our attention that in your first year at our school you had some difficulty in your flying class and failed it. We are terribly sorry to inform you that do to rules beyond our control you cannot graduate this year unless you learn how to fly properly. You will not have to take a class with the first years because we know that would be very degrading, so we will choose someone from your year that is a good enough flyer and he/she will teach you. Then you will fly for Madam Hooch and if she considers you a good enough flyer, you may graduate. We are again, very sorry about this terribly inconvenience. We, however, know that you will learn very quickly and do just fine._

_ Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore (Headmaster) and Professor MaGonnegal (Head of House)_

"What!?" Lily yelled dropping the letter. She put her head in her hands. "I can't believe this, I can't believe this, I can't believe this. You have got to be kidding me!" She yelled looking up towards heaven.

"What?" Petunia asked.

"You failed flying? How did they let you pass?" Her mother ahd picked up the letter and had read it.

"My marks were so high in my other classes that I guess they decided to elt it fly."

"Or rather, not let it fly…" Petunia said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up Tuna." Lily said.

"I am not a fish!"

"You smell like one."

"Mum!"

"Girls!" their mother said.

"I can't believe this is happening." Lily said again hitting her head on the kitchen table. "I am going to fail Hogwarts. I can't fly! I'll never be a true witch! This is just great."

AN: So what do you think? Should I continue? I promise it will get better. Please review!


End file.
